


The First Hunt

by schrijverr



Series: The Tales of Miekka 'Siren Slayer' Walraven [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Pirates, Queer Character, Sirens, cishetties getting none today, mention of violence, multiple - Freeform, tbh all of them, tw for siren corpses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Miekka gets acquainted with what it means to be a siren hunter as they witness their frist hunt from the sidelinesLater they recount the tale, though perhaps not entirely accurate
Series: The Tales of Miekka 'Siren Slayer' Walraven [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142624





	1. The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi cause I'd love to talk to y'all! :D

Miekka was still on the mend with a their prosthetic arm newly installed when _Queen Herman_ left port again with Miekka as new member of the crew. They hadn’t gotten the time to get to know the others much, since they had been mostly learning to use their new arm with the Doc.

They were very excited to go out into the world once more, but they were also slightly terrified. Since they were still healing they weren’t of much use while manning the ship, nor would they be of much use during a fight.

The Doc had assured them it would be fine, but there was a lingering doubt that the others would find their presence irritating or useless.

So, when the ship started to move they were thrumming with energy while around them the deck turned into a hive of productivity. The anchor was heaved up, lines were tightened and sails were raised.

Once they were on open sea and productivity had ceased slightly, Captain Redfright spoke to his crew: “Alright-y, everyone. We’re sailing to the Dunnhouse Cliffs, apparently sailors have gone missing recently, so there’s probably a new colony. Simple in and out.”

He scanned the faces of his crew, but didn’t wait for a reply before turning around and taking back the wheel.

When they were out on open sea a lady with slightly fancy clothes came up to them and introduced herself: “I’m Sasha Fieldstar, the boatswain, so I’ll be in charge of you for now, darling.”

“Oh, I’m Miekka Walraven, a pleasure, m’lady.” they replied, straightening up.

“The Doc already informed me. She also very sternly informed me that you were not to strain your arm.” Sasha smiled cheerily, “So, I will keep that in mind, wouldn’t want to earn her wrath.”

Miekka didn’t really know how to respond to that, but it didn’t seem to matter either, because Sasha was already moving on: “This means you will be helping Nox in the kitchen until you’re able to do more straining activities and I will ask you to do a double watch at night. Problems?”

“Not at all, I shall do as requested.” Miekka assured her.

“That’s great, handsome. Galley is down in the hull, I’m sure Nox will tell you how you can help them.” Sasha said, already walking away.

They spend a few minutes looking for the galley, but found it in the end. The person waiting for them was busy cutting up some vegetables when they entered. They looked up and asked: “Miekka?”

Miekka nodded and went to introduce themself, but it seemed the cook didn’t really care. They gestured to a pile of potatoes and ordered: “Those need to be peeled.”

And that was that, Miekka sat down and started peeling. It was hard with the new hand and they didn’t go that fast, but it seemed Nox was happy with them nonetheless. When they had apologized, the cook had said: “A task less is a task less. You do your part and I do mine.”

It wasn’t necessarily the most cozy and familiar atmosphere, but it was pleasant. At one point Nox had started humming while Miekka tapped their foot to the beat and while it was brewing they made some small talk with them.

After dinner they did some exercises with the Doc to gain more control over their arm and build up their strength again and during the night they took a double shift.

This was the routine they fell into over the course of their journey. It had already become apparent to them that they weren’t likely to see much action on their first hunt with their new crew and they were currently focusing on being useful in other ways.

When Dunnhouse Cliff came into view they had built up a slight camaraderie with Nox and gotten to know most of the others on some level during the handing out of the food. 

They laid to anchor a bit from their target when Captain Redfright called the crew together to lay out the plan. While Miekka wouldn’t be involved, they were curious to hear how they went about their hunts.

“We’re sending Lulu and Elijah in for recon, but based on how recent the disappearances are, we’re assuming it’s young and not that big.” he began, “When they get back, we’re setting up some traps then getting a good nights rest. Next morning at first light it’s into the sloops and fighting them on their turf.”

“Taking them alive or dead?” the first mate asked, Anne Read, Miekka thought her name was.

“Dead, we got a deal with the townspeople, so we’re not risking taking a live one. Besides, people pay a pretty penny for a dead one too.” Captain Redfright said.

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Anne said, the rest chorusing her, before slipping in their earplugs. Miekka had gotten their own, they could easily see the difference in quality from the one the Company had given them.

Miekka watched the hunt unfurl around them as the scouts came back and wrote their reports. Traps were set up as well as watches all with careful yet familiar efficiency. They weren’t allowed into the sloops just yet and had to watch as the others disappeared into the mist.

The Doc stood beside them and put a hand on their shoulder with a smile, before gently leading them away from the railings.

She got a piece of paper out and scribbled down: _They’ll be fine. They’ll most likely appreciate a hot meal when they get back. I’m temporarily taking over for Nox care to join me?_

Miekka nodded and wrote down: _Is the paper how you usually communicate in these sort of situations?_

Shaking her head the Doc put the quill to paper once more: _We have hand signals for the common stuff, but anything more complicated will be done over paper. I could teach you the basics, if you’d like_

They nodded and Doc wrote down a few common signals, before walking them over to the galley so that Miekka could start cutting up the ingredients while she showed them the signals.

The Doc and Miekka were still in the galley when Nox suddenly appeared. They tapped on the Docs shoulder, who startled, before indicating the they could take their earplugs out, which they did immediately.

“How did it go?” the Doc asked.

“Normal, nothing good, nothing bad.” Nox answered, “Like we thought, young colony, probably showed up here because there was no other place to go really.”

“Anyone hurt?” 

“No, Lulu has a few scratches from where she tried to empty a trap without checking if it were dead, but that’s the worst of it.” Nox told her.

“So, I’m correct in my understanding that the colony is no more?” Miekka injected themself into the conversation from where they had been just listening before.

Nox nodded, but didn’t say more. Instead they ushered the Doc out and took over most of the cooking again from Miekka.

Later Miekka snuck onto the deck to see the sirens, they didn’t know if they were allowed, but they just had to see. Their corpses had been laid onto a pile, ten at most. They were a wild array of colors that didn’t seem fitting in the misty, murky seaside town.

Closest to them there was one, whose face was clearly visible. They had purple streaks around their face and their dead eyes were a bright green. In their mouth they had three rows of sharp teeth and Miekka shuddered as they remembered how those had felt in their arm.

They turned around, planning to leave when Captain Redfright came walking over to the pile with the Doc. He said: “It all went to plan, Annas trap at the mouth of the waterfall was a golden idea, though. Might’ve lost Elijah without that.”

The Doc nodded and replied: “Well then I’m glad, would be hard to explain to Stephan that his brother was gone.”

Stephan, if Miekka remembered correctly that was the cheery lookout aboard the ship. They would hate to see that demeanor fall and it hit them how dangerous the business they’d gotten involved in was.

Their attention was pulled back by Captain Redfright, who said: “Yeah, but we don’t now, do we. I’m going to the shore tomorrow with Anne and Elijah, to give to towns folk proof and collect our booty. Then we’re sailing on to Staketown Port.”

“Aye, aye Captain.” the Doc replied and that was the end of their conversation.

Miekka waited until both were gone, before glancing at the pile one last time, before hurrying back to the galley.


	2. The Bar

They were there again, it seemed like they always were. Tonight the were reclined in their chair, feet on the table as the told their tale by a low burning fire with the usual crowd surrounding them.

“My first hunt with the crew of _Queen Herman_ was mayhaps less trilling than one might think.” they said, “Hunting, while exciting at times, is also about stealth and skill.”

They got more comfortable as they began: “Rumors had taken us to a small town near a reef called Dunnhouse Cliff where fishermen had been disappearing.”

“Now, our Captain, Redfright, knew exactly what to do and I fit immediately into the well oiled machine that the crew formed. Two scouts were send out and we got to putting up some traps.” they continued.

“What sort of traps?” Edmund asked.

“Siren traps are quite similar to fish traps actually, you just got to be aware of their hands.” they grinned as they wiggled their own, “So the materials are stronger and the bait more, well, more human-shaped.”

Edmund face paled slightly with the answer, but the storyteller either didn’t notice or care as they plowed on: “We couldn't communicate and it was misty and dark. There were shapes in the water and we could only hope none of them would pull us down, never to resurface again.”

They had stopped reclining in their chair was was now bend over conspiratorially as they went on: “I was in a sloop with Anna Read, our first mate, and Stephan, the lookout. We had already put down a few traps and were on the last when I suggested we’d put one near the waterfall. They looked at me like I was crazy, it would be useless. However, I was insistent and they listened. Even if it was with an eyeroll.”

“Well it’s quite useless to put a trap where no one will come.” one man grumbled.

“And that’s where you’re wrong.” they grinned as an answer.

“What?”

“Allow me to explain, good man.” they said, “We set up the traps to return the next day and take out the rest of the relatively young colony. We did not know exactly where they were staying, but as it turns out, they were residing behind the waterfall.”

There were gasps around the table and they nodded: “Yes, my friends, when we returned, on guard and looking around for any movement, they came from the waterfall. The boat closest to it was carrying Elijah, Stephans brother and a fine mate to have aboard. Had my trap not been there, he would not have been able to tell the tale.”

They checked if there was enough admiration in the eyes around them, before they went on casually: “After that it was as calm of a hunt as one could be as we terminated the colony and returned to ship. Where Elijah said: ‘Thank you, Miekka ‘Siren Slayer,’ I am indebted to you.’ And I told him it was my job and there was no need to thank me. That’s just life.”

“That wasn’t really an epic tale.” Edmund said.

“No, it’s not.” they said, “But life is not all about the muscles, kid. The brain is most important in combat, especially against such foes as sirens, you’d do good to think more.”

Edmund thought about it, but didn’t seem entirely happy with the response he got. They caught on to it and grinned: “If you get me another round, I’ll tell you a more epic tale. How does that sound?”

That did brighten his face as he hurried to get them another round, curious to see what story they would tell next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do they have any idea what Dunnhouse Cliff looks like? No. Is that going to stop them? Also no. My lying scoundrel will keep being themself even if that means being a lying idiot. And I have feelings about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day, so thank you so much for leaving any if you did <3


End file.
